Nabila (TV Series)
Nabila is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident and a gardener of the Kingdom. In the years following Rick Grimes' assumed death, Nabila and Jerry had three children. Following the fall of the Kingdom, Nabila and her family moved to the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Nabila's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She was likely a follower of Islam before the start of the apocalypse, as it's unlikely she became devout after it commenced. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Nabila joined a community called the Kingdom where she became a gardener. Season 7 "Bury Me Here" Nabila approaches Ezekiel as he observes the Kingdom from a second-story balcony. She is cautious due to Shiva lounging around but informs Ezekiel about the weevil problem in the gardens and states that they can remove all of the crops to defeat the weevil problem and start re-growing the crops, while acknowledging that the royal gardens mean a lot to Ezekiel. Later that day, she and other gardeners start removing the plants as Ezekiel watches on. Season 8 "Some Guy" Nabila is among the Kingdommers to gather in the center of town and listen to Ezekiel's speech about his confidence in the militia. She smiles as she listens and cheers with the other townspeople. When Ezekiel, Carol, and Jerry return to the Kingdom later that day, Nabila gathers with the other townspeople and is saddened by the loss of the Kingdom army. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Nabila pays her respect to her friends and neighbors who were killed at the Chemical Plant Outpost as she stands at a fence that has been turned into a memorial. "How It's Gotta Be" As Gavin is saying his speech to the Kingdommers, Nabila looks around knowing Ezekiel will be there. When Ezekiel rams the school bus, Nabila subdues a Savior and takes his gun. She runs and finds Carol and tells her that Ezekiel is back there. Carol tells Nabila to take the rest of townspeople to safety and Carol will meet her there. Nabila then flees the Kingdom with the rest of the group to the safe house. "Honor" Having escaped into the woods with the other Kingdommers, Nabila listens to Carol as she instructs her to head to her cottage, assuring her the Saviors don't know about her hideout. Nabila asks if Carol is going back to face the Saviors by herself and when Carol says yes, Nabila replies that the Saviors don't stand a chance against her. Nabila then leads Henry and the other Kingdommers off to the cottage. "Dead or Alive Or" Nabila is among the Kingdommers to have evacuated to the Hilltop Colony. She works alongside other Kingdommers and Hilltoppers as they help with improving the town's defenses. After the arrival of the Alexandrians, she gathers by some vehicles and chats with Barbara, Kevin, Bertie, and other Hilltoppers. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Nabila and Oscar walk around the Hilltop as they recover after the Saviors' deadly attack on the town. That night, she is among the residents and refugees to survive the outbreak that occurred due to the Saviors' tainted weapons infecting and turning several people. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Nabila carries a pitchfork as she walks by Daryl and Tara towards the Barrington House. "Wrath" Nabila accompanies Rick and the rest of the militia to fight the Saviors in the final battle. After most of the Saviors are wiped out due to Eugene's faulty bullets, Nabila and the others fight the surviving Saviors until they surrender. She watches on as Negan is defeated and captured while Rick addresses the crowd, declaring peace among all communities. Afterwards, Nabila returns home to the Kingdom. Season 9 "The Bridge" Having moved from the Kingdom to the work camp along with several other residents, Nabila is part of the team of laborers working to build a bridge connecting the communities' trade routes. One morning as Rick travels through the camp, she gives Jerry a hug and kiss before seeing him off to his work duties. When a group of walkers suddenly ambushed the lumber yard, Nabila is among those to arrive in time to save Daryl, Jed, another Savior, and the injured Aaron. At night, Nabila plays a board game with Jerry and Henry around the campfire. "Warning Signs" When the work camp is informed of Justin's death, Nabila watches as the Saviors become furious and start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. Before a conflict can ensure between the different sides, Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. "Bounty" In the years following Rick's assumed death, Nabila and Jerry had three children. Six years later, Nabila spends time with Jerry and her children in the Kindom as everyone is setting things ready for the fair. She then watches as Jerry leaves on a deer hunting mission. At night, Nabila sleeps as Jerry hold their daughter from her crib. "Chokepoint" Nabila and Carol walk and chat about the upcoming fair when they notice Jerry and several other soldiers back early from patrol but without their armor on. She listens as Jerry reveals to the gathering of concerned citizens that a group of the Highwaymen had robbed them of their armor and gear. Later that day, Nabila welcomes the first half of the Hilltop delegation and their escorts to the Kingdom. She chats with Earl and Tammy Rose about the abandoned Whisperer baby when Tammy remarks that she cares for the baby and would like to care for it, to which Nabila smiles delightfully at the prospect. "The Calm Before" Nabila watches from the crowd as Ezekiel declares they've finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. "Let the fair of a new beginning begin!" Ezekiel says as everyone celebrates and applauds. At the fair, Nabila is asked by Michonne to look after Judith. Later that day, she and Jerry walk around some booths and talk about how they are surprised at Michonne's decision to finally allow Alexandria to come to the fair. At night, Nabila and her family alongside Judith attend the theater and watch the movie. The next day, Nabila listens from the crowd as Siddiq delivers the tragic news about the fate of the missing fair attendees, tells them how brave the victims were in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen as brave heroes and to honor them. "The Storm" Several months after the fair massacre, the Kingdommers are forced to abandon their fallen community due to an incoming blizzard and move to the Hilltop. When snow starts falling later that day, Nabila and the convoy is forced to take shelter inside the Sanctuary for the night where she helps her family rest and stay warm. Later that night, the convoy leaves the factory and is forced to cross into Alpha's territory. When they encounter a frozen lake, members of the group kill walkers that emerge from the snowbanks before the whole convoy manages to escape safely across the ice. Nabila embraces her family, glad for their safety. The next morning, Nabila and the convoy finally arrive at the Hilltop where she spends time with her family in their new community. Season 10 "Silence the Whisperers" Nabila is alerted to the commotion of a tree falling onto a house and a portion of Hilltop's walls. She then helps the other residents rescue the trapped injured from the rubble. The next day, Nabila and the other residents kill the incoming walkers with the help of the Alexandria convoy when the herd invades the community that night. "Bonds" Nabila carries a box of radio equipment to the attic of the Barrington House at Hilltop. She helps Eugene set up a new relay station at Hilltop before returning to care for her children downstairs. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nabila has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Ezekiel Ezekiel and Nabila have a good relationship. Nabila respects him as a leader, however she is still scared of Shiva when she goes to tell him about the weevil problem in the garden in episode "Bury Me Here". Carol Peletier Nabila and Carol have a good relationship. Carol helps her and everyone else from the Kingdom escape from the Saviors, and then leads them to Hilltop before going back to save Ezekiel. Jerry Following the end of the war, Nabila and Jerry enter a relationship and become a couple. It is revealed that during the six year timeskip they had three children and that they still happily live at the Kingdom. Eugene Porter Nabila and Eugene have a good relationship. In the episode "Bonds" Eugene invites her to test out the radio. Appearances Trivia *Nabila is the first named Muslim character to be introduced on the show. *Nabila is one of the eleven characters in The Walking Dead universe to be pregnant during the events of the apocalypse. The others being Maggie Rhee, Lori Grimes, Eileen, Ava, Vida, an unnamed Worker, an unnamed resident from the Kingdom, Michonne, Rosita Espinosa, and Grace. *Also with a total of three children, Nabila is the only known survivor to get pregnant and have a child more than once in the apocalypse. *As of "The Calm Before" Nabila is one of nine characters introduced in Season 7 that are confirmed to be alive, the others being Ezekiel, Jerry, Dianne, Laura, Rachel Ward, Cyndie, Quan, and Oscar. Category:Religious Category:Alive Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:The Coalition Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Season 10 Characters